Manatee
For the Forgotten Canon OC Contest! |-|Info = ''MANATEE BELONGS TO PEAK! DO NOT STEAL, EDIT, OR COPY! ASK ME IF YOU WANT TO USE HER IN ANYTHING! THANK YOU! THIS IS ALL PLACEHOLDER CODE! | Canon | Female | Sea | Fugitive | 19 | ♏️ | ��️ | Underestimate me. That'll be fun. APPEARANCE Manatee is the smaller one out of her and her older brother, which annoys her immensely because, at one point in time, she was taller than him, but that point is no longer. She has a muscular build, with broad shoulders and powerful wings, though they're not used much for flight than they are for swimming. Her scales are a light turquoise in color, with foam green glowscales. Mana's underbelly, crest, horns, and highlights are more teal in color than turquoise. Odd silver patches run across her body and silver freckles dot her cheeks. Her webs are slightly ombre, going between the silver of her patches and the foam green of her glowscales. Another odd thing about Manatee are her eyes; one is dark blue, the other the color of the sky. The only piece of jewelry she owns, and the only piece she wears, is a small gold ring with an emerald fitted into the middle. On land, she and her brother usually don twin black cloaks with long, drooping hoods and clumsy leather buckles. She also carries a sack filled with miscellaneous items, such as money, rocks, and feathers. Manatee, contrary to the animal she is named after, doesn't have a gentle or calming look about her and is instead always glaring or grinning mischievously. ABILITIES * Can't read (has dyslexia) * Really good at swimming but prefers to stay near the surface * Though she can't read, she can memorize maps w/o words (layouts and stuff like that) * Also great at finding things PERSONALITY * More extroverted and outgoing than Bathyal *Bathyal reads to her; she tries really hard to write but it never seems to work. HISTORY Okay bullet points for now because it's still all WIP *Manatee and Bathyal grew up in a cluster of islands in a "floating village" with their parents *On their fourth birthday, their parents decided to take them around to an old scavenger shipwreck they'd found years earlier; it was kind of far away but they thought it'd be fine because there were no clouds in the sky *Lo and behold on their second day of flying to it, a storm brewed up; at this point, they were near this large obelisk of a stone (think the one from Moana, minus the portal) **The wind drove Manatee and Bathyal to a few rocks poking up out of the ocean near it; Coast tried to fly down to them but the wind shoved her under the water and threw her against the rocks; their father was dragged under the waves, and though SeaWings can breathe underwater, there were a lot of rocks down there too *Manatee and Bathyal were beached there for a few days before a gang of pirates and thugs found them and took them to their little hideout area *There, they learned that Manatee couldn't read and they beat her and turned her into a soldier for them; Bathyal was trained to take over the position as a supervisor *Over the years, Manatee became really grumpy and snappish; she never graduated past a soldier because she never had the patience, plus she was still, excuse my language, p***ed at the pirates because she heavily associated them with her parent's death and almost the cause *A few months after Manatee's 18th birthday, Bathyal came to her with a plan to get them out of the gang-thing **Whatever their plan was, it worked and they started running *Wanted posters were all over Pyrrhia; they gathered materials and island-hopped; Bathyal started reading to her late at night to educate her on everything that had happened while they were slaves *Now, they're somewhere off the coast of the southwestern Rainforest Kingdom and are planning to swing around the tip of Pyrrhia's "back legs" and swim their way to the Lost City of Night, where they plan to stay for a little while, catch their breath, then try to find Pantala **They're still wanted TRIVIA * Named after the manatee, aka the sea cow RELATIONSHIPS Bathyal Positive Captors Negative |-|Gallery = __NOEDITSECTION__ G A L L E R Y TLH Cover.jpg|Cover; she's the one on the left, above Bathyal Florida_Manatee.jpg|What she's named after Manatee-COLLAGE.jpg|Aesthetic by me! Category:Work In Progress Category:Characters Category:Females Category:SeaWings Category:Content (PeaktheIceWing18) Category:Dragonets